Such an ejector arrangement is known from JP 2010-14353 A.
Generally speaking, an ejector is a type of pump that uses the Venturi effect to increase the pressure energy of the fluid at the suction inlet by means of a motive fluid supplied via the motive inlet. An ejector can also be termed as injector.
A single ejector has a limited capacity with respect to the amount of fluid per time. If a greater capacity is required, it is known to use more than one ejector. However, this makes the construction of an ejector arrangement complicated.